


Лучше поздно, чем никогда

by Die_Glocke



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ПОРОК все-таки создал лекарство, и Ньюта вылечили. Теперь ему приходится приспосабливаться к новому миру вокруг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше поздно, чем никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Все плохо, спойлеры к третьей книге, совы не то, чем кажутся.

_В этот миг взгляд Ньюта прояснился. Друг словно последний раз вынырнул из омута безумия и чуть спокойнее произнес:_  
_— Прошу, Томми, пожалуйста._  
_Чувствуя, как душа летит в черную бездну, Томас спустил курок._

Когда Ньют пришел в себя, в глаза ему ударил яркий свет. Поморгав, чтобы привыкнуть, он увидел склоненное над ним лицо Томаса в ореоле света. «Прямо как гребаная Флоренс Найтингейл», — подумалось Ньюту. В группе девчонок была одна по имени Флоренс. У нее тоже не было иммунитета.

— Добро пожаловать обратно, — улыбнулся Томас одними губами, как будто до конца не веря, что Ньют очнулся.

— Он пришел в себя? — спросил кто-то за спиной Томаса. Лицо его Ньют разглядеть не мог, а голос не узнал, но ему хотелось думать, что это был Минхо.

Вопрос окончательно выдернул Ньюта в реальность, и он нашел в себе силы прошептать пересохшими губами:

— Томми, блядь, ну ты и мудак. Какое из слов в просьбе «Убей меня» тебе было непонятно?

Томас открыл рот (наверняка чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, это вполне в их с Ньютом стиле — прятать облегчение за злостью), но ничего не сказал и просто покачал головой. Потом Ньют почувствовал укол в предплечье и снова провалился в небытие.

Когда Ньют пришел в себя второй раз, свет в комнате был приглушен, и кто-то сидел рядом с кроватью, держа его за руку. Но первым он заметил не это.

Первым делом Ньют заметил, что в его голове пусто. Исчезли голоса, обрывки мыслей и образов, которые заполнили его мозг после заражения Вспышкой, давили на череп изнутри, в которых захлебывалось и тонуло его сознание, изредка отчаянно выныривая на поверхность, чтобы Ньют мог собраться с силами и сначала прогнать самого дорогого в его жизни человека, а при следующей встрече попросить его спустить курок.

Нет, какие-то мысли в голове конечно, были, но не было ничего чуждого, болезненного, заставляющего испытывать отвращение к самому себе и вызывающего желание поскорее сдохнуть, любым способом, лишь бы не скатиться в полное безумие, когда все человеческое из его личности будет стерто. Неужели Томас и правда его спас? Неужели лекарство действительно существует?

— Томми? — тихо позвал Ньют.

В ответ его руку сжали чуть крепче. Непривычное ощущение: они с Томасом редко прикасались друг к другу в присутствии других глэйдеров, а возможность побыть наедине выдавалась не так уж часто.

— Томми, объясни мне, что за херня здесь происходит.

Очень в стиле Ньюта — едва придя в себя, потребовать объяснений. Он всегда хочет увидеть полную картину, прежде чем делать выводы, и этого у него не отнимешь, даже если он только что вернулся с того света.

Томас смотрел на Ньюта и молчал, наверное, собираясь с мыслями. Что-то в его лице показалось Ньюту странным, но, наверное, это был просто неизбежный рассинхрон с реальностью и игра воображения.

— ПОРОК раскололся на две части, — начал Томас без предисловий. — Пока одна часть следовала плану с Лабиринтом и Топкой, вторая во главе с советником Пейдж втайне от первой пробовала альтернативные методы создания лекарства.

— Руководитель ПОРОКа оказалась главной крысой? Охренеть, — Ньют попытался усмехнуться, но мимические мышцы еще очень плохо его слушались. Как и все остальные.

— Охренеть — именно то слово, — согласился Томас. — В пистолете был дротик с лекарством. Ты выздоровел, плохие парни наказаны, хорошие парни занимаются лечением тех, кого можно вылечить. Ура-ура, мы победили.

Последнюю фразу он произнес как-то чересчур поспешно, словно хотел как можно скорее свернуть разговор. Объяснение было вполне логичным, но не отвечало на массу появившихся у Ньюта вопросов.

— А как…

«А как там ребята?», — хотел спросить Ньют, но язык почему-то перестал слушаться, а веки отяжелели.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — сказал Томас с несвойственной ему мягкостью. — Вылечить-то тебя вылечили, но восстанавливаться будешь еще долго.

— Ты…

— Я буду рядом. — Томас поправил одеяло и почему-то вздохнул. — Спи.

Сон был не похож на прежнее тяжелое забытье. В нем были сновидения, причудливая смесь воспоминаний и фантазий — мозг участливо пытался заполнить оставленные болезнью пробелы. В одном из них подсознание почему-то заменило Топку на ледяную пустыню, и куда бы Ньют ни шел, его сопровождал пронизывающий холод и острое чувство одиночества.

Но, несмотря на странные сны, проснулся Ньют вполне отдохнувшим. Томас по-прежнему сидел рядом с кроватью и, нахмурившись, что-то читал с планшета.

— Доброе утро, Томми, — сказал Ньют, чтобы как-то привлечь его внимание.

Томас вскинул голову, и на мгновение его лицо показалось Ньюту каким-то… незнакомым. Ньют несколько раз моргнул, чтобы избавиться от наваждения. Конечно же, Томас мог измениться — кто знает, сколько Ньют провел в бессознательном состоянии, пока лекарство делало свое дело. Вот, кстати. Список вопросов, которые он собирался задать Томасу, стал длиннее еще на один вопрос.

— Доброе утро, — ответил Томас, продолжая хмуриться, словно что-то пошло не так. — Как спалось?

— С учетом ситуации — просто отлично, — ответил Ньют и в подтверждение своих слов сладко потянулся. Мышцы наконец-то начали его слушаться.

— Вот и замечательно, — сказал Томас без особого энтузиазма в голосе. Наверное, просто устал, успокоил себя Ньют. — Завтрак будешь? Я принесу.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты станешь моей сиделкой, — усмехнулся Ньют.

— Могу позвать кого-то из медсестер.

— Ты сдурел? Я не жалуюсь, мне приятно, — сознался Ньют. Строить из себя крутого парня не хотелось, и опыт подсказывал, что есть вещи, которые лучше говорить прямо, потому что в будущем может и не выпасть шанса их озвучить.

Выражение лица Томаса немного смягчилось.

— Так что, нести завтрак?

— Я не голоден. — Ньют покачал головой, а потом похлопал рукой по кровати рядом с собой. — Лучше иди сюда и расскажи мне, где остальные и как у них дела.

Томас осторожно присел на край кровати. Ньют недоуменно выгнул бровь, но комментировать не стал. Если Томасу спокойнее от того, что он обращается с Ньютом, как с фарфоровым, — что ж, можно и потерпеть такое обращение, пока их отношения не вернутся в прежнюю колею.

— Они не здесь, — сказал Томас, под «здесь» подразумевая, очевидно, штаб-квартиру ПОРОКа. — Разъехались по разным городам — везде есть люди, которым нужно помочь.

— И, конечно же, у ПОРОКа не хватает людей, обязательно нужно задействовать подростков, которым и так через много пришлось пройти, — фыркнул Ньют.

— Ну почему же… — начал Томас и перебил сам себя: — Каждый человек с иммунитетом был на счету. В ПОРОКе не у всех был иммунитет к вирусу, неразумно был подвергать людей риску заражения при ограниченном количестве лекарства.

Томас звучал, как официальная инструкция, но привлекло внимание Ньюта не это.

— «Был»? То есть Вспышку победили окончательно? — обрадованно спросил Ньют.

— Ну конечно. Ты же здоров.

— Мало ли. — Ньют пожал плечами. — Вдруг ПОРОК решил сделать из меня подопытного кролика. Я ведь уже смирился с тем, что умру.

— Ты недооцениваешь своих друзей, — сказал Томас, сжимая руку Ньюта. — Они никогда бы этого не допустили.

Наверное, Ньют бы обратил внимание на это «они», если бы не радость от того, что Томас наконец-то к нему прикоснулся. После окончательного пробуждения Ньюта он держался как-то отчужденно, и Ньюту даже начало казаться, что прошлое прикосновение ему привиделось.

— Вы еще увидитесь, — пообещал Томас. — Они уже в курсе, что ты очнулся. Просто па… Пейдж считает, что тебе нужно дозировать впечатления. Пока что и меня с тебя хватит.

— Ну, раз уж советник Пейдж считает… — сдался Ньют. — Ладно, тащи сюда свой завтрак. Я надеюсь, там будет бекон, или нормальная еда мне тоже пока что не полагается?

— Будет, — успокоил его Томас. — Не такой вкусный, как у Фрайпана, но вполне съедобный.

В течение следующей недели Томас исправно приносил Ньюту завтрак, обед и ужин даже после того, как ему разрешили вставать в постели. По словам Томаса, советник Пейдж решила, что Ньюту пока что рано покидать карантинный блок.

— Я думал, эффективность лекарства уже доказана, зачем такие перестраховки? — недоумевал Ньют.

— Лучше перебдеть, чем потом сожалеть, — отмахивался Томас, оставлял изнывающему от скуки Ньюту новую порцию книг и фильмов и уходил по делам («Я бы и рад был стать твоей круглосуточной сиделкой, но у меня есть и другие обязанности»).

Занятость Томаса Ньюта не волновала, он и не рассчитывал, что тот двадцать четыре часа в сутки будет рядом. А вот от изоляции и недостатка информации к концу недели хотелось на стену лезть. На вопросы о том, что происходит в мире, об их друзьях Томас отвечал очень скупо, а добиться подробного рассказа от него не удавалось — он навещал часто, но никогда не оставался надолго.

У Ньюта было ощущение, будто перед ним грудой вывалили кусочки пазла, который невозможно собрать, потому что половина кусочков где-то растерялась. Неужели советнику Пейдж не приходило в голову, что информационный вакуум может навредить неокрепшей нервной системе Ньюта (ее выражение, по словам Томаса) не меньше, чем обилие новой информации? Он даже задал этот вопрос Томасу, но тот, как обычно, нашел способ увильнуть от ответа.

Поведение Томаса беспокоило Ньюта даже больше ответов на вопросы. Он вел себя дружелюбно, но был каким-то отчужденным, совершенно не напоминая человека, с которым они вместе прошли огонь и воду. Что заставило его отдалиться? Просьба Ньюта убить его? То, что произошло после «смерти» Ньюта и о чем Томас теперь не решается рассказать?

Постепенно Ньюту началось казаться, что Томас даже внешне изменился — не повзрослел, что было бы неудивительно, а просто стал другим в каких-то мелочах — манере говорить, манере держаться. Возможных объяснений у Ньюта было два — либо с ПОРОКом все же что-то было нечисто (снова), либо лекарство не подействовало, и он снова потихоньку сходил с ума.

— Я так больше не могу, — не удержавшись, пожаловался Ньют во время одного из непродолжительных визитов Томаса. — Я тут от скуки скоро с ума сойду. Опять. Я хочу быть полноценным членом нового общества. И встретиться с ребятами.

— Знаешь, что, — медленно сказал Томас, меняясь в лице, и Ньюту стало по себе. — Я тоже так больше не могу.

— Ты не Томас, — нервно сглотнув, озвучил Ньют мысль, которая появилась в дальнем углу сознания несколько дней назад, но тщательно им игнорировалась. Он понятия не имел, как ПОРОКу удалось добиться такого сходство и зачем это было сделано, но стоявший перед ним человек определенно не был Томасом. — Не Томми.

— Я не Томми. Хотя меня тоже зовут Томас. В честь отца.

Том (так он попросил его называть) уверенно вел Ньюта по хитросплетению коридоров. Попадавшиеся навстречу сотрудники ПОРОКа сторонились и провожали их сочувственными взглядами, догадавшись, что кота все-таки не удалось удержать в мешке. Пониманием Ньюта окатило в тот момент, когда они с Томом остановились у двери с табличкой «Криокомната».

— Я сказал тебе правду, — начал Том долгожданное объяснение. — Просто упустил некоторые детали. ПОРОК действительно раскололся, советник Пейдж действительно искала альтернативные методы. Они объединились с «Правой рукой» и оставшимися глэйдерами, заняли это здание. Начали работу.

— Сколько? — бесстрастно спросил Ньют, проводя рукой по крышке криокапсулы.

— Двадцать лет.

— Так долго?

— Опытные образцы лекарства появились раньше. Просто… я же говорил — твои друзья не дали сделать из тебя подопытного кролика. Отец должен был убедиться, что лекарство сработает. Пафосно прозвучит, наверное, но для него спасение человечества всегда было на втором месте. В первую очередь он хотел спасти тебя.

Ньют горько усмехнулся. У Томаса всегда было были проблемы с расстановкой приоритетов и планированием, но вопреки этому — или благодаря этому — ему удавалось достичь поставленных целей. Пусть и с опозданием на двадцать лет.

— И попросил тебя подыграть, чтобы у меня после пробуждения не случилось шока?

— Да. Мне все говорят, что я вылитый отец в молодости.

Внешнее сходство действительно было поразительным, но даже идентичных близнецов тяжело перепутать, если хорошо знаком с обоими. Чем дольше Ньют разговаривал с Томом, больше не пытавшимся изображать отца, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что между ними мало общего.

— Ты — не он.

— Хочешь с ним встретиться? — неуверенно спросил Том. Он был хорошим парнем, судя по всему, и искренне хотел помочь, но понятия не имел, что сейчас чувствует Ньют. — Он в Денвере, но через пару дней вернется. Вместе с мамой… Брендой, — уточнил он, заметив недоуменный взгляд Ньюта, — и Минхо.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Ньют. — Но все равно ведь придется.

— Понимаю. Это, наверное, так странно. Они стали на двадцать лет старше, а ты не изменился, — размышлял Том вслух. — Я бы тоже побаивался этой встречи.

Ньют не стал его поправлять: незачем парню знать, что он вовсе не побаивается встречи с повзрослевшими друзьями, а просто не хочет видеть человека, который двадцать лет назад оказался неспособен выполнить одну-единственную просьбу лучшего друга.


End file.
